


my little spider

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "Guess who," Peter said softly, close enough that he could feel the few flyaways from Winter's bun against his lips.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Winter Soldier/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 275





	my little spider

Peter stuck his hand to the wall before he crouched lowly, springing himself up and using his grip on the wall to twist his body so that his bare feet would stick to the wall without a noise. Slowly, he crept along the ceiling, crawling along using his hands and feet, intent on being as silent as possible. He was set on not making any noise, and he put every bit of stealth training he'd ever had to use.

After all, he had a plan.

With the barest of breaths, Peter let his feet fall away from the wall as he lowered himself slowly, straightening out until only his fingertips were keeping him attached to the ceiling. He dropped himself, landing lightly on his toes with bent knees to absorb what little shock there was. Standing to his full height, Peter held his breath as he crept closer and closer to the man on the couch, focusing to keep his heart rate steady and slow so he wouldn't alert his victim in any way.

Once he was close enough, knees nearly pressed to the back of the sofa, Peter shot forward and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, gently covering his eyes with the palms of his hands as he let out a gush of excited air.

“Guess who,” Peter said softly, close enough that he could feel the few flyaways from Winter's bun against his lips. He moved close enough so that his nose was being tickled by Winter’s hair, breathing in deeply. 

“Hmm, мой маленький паук?” Winter asked, causing Peter to giggle even as he blushed—damn Russian was so, so hot—and he brushed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple, enjoying his superhuman warmth during the brief touch. “What do you get for guessing right, though?”

“A kiss?” the man drawled, his voice a deep, purring rumble that never failed to made Peter feel warm all over.

He hummed consideringly, pretending to think it over before he jumped, planting a hand on Winter’s steady shoulder and twisting himself midair, landing with his knees stretched over Winter's hips and staring up into the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes Peter had ever seen.

“You can always get kisses, you know that,” Peter told him seriously, knowing that the older man sometimes needed the reassurance even if he wouldn't ask for it. They’d been together for so long, but Winter had been through  _ so much.  _ Even years later, Peter knew that Steve’s rejection of the person Winter had become still stung. 

Peter pushed that all away when Winter smiled at him, the barest twist of his lips, before he leaned in and slid their lips together slowly, kissing him sweetly. His hands always made Peter shiver, and the contrast in temperature always turned him on. The metal was always cool to the touch, no matter what, and the serum made it so that Winter’s skin ran insanely warm. Peter pressed up into the touch, sliding the tips of his fingers over Winter’s stubble covered cheeks. 

“This is a great prize,” Winter whispered. Peter laughed, getting his fingers into Winter’s hair so he could tip his head back and angle him better for kissing, flicking his tongue out over his top lip to make Winter moan. 

“Take me to our bedroom and it can get even better,” Peter teased, laughing when Winter immediately stood up, his metal arm under Peter’s ass to keep him steady till he got his legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. “Someone’s eager,” he whispered, making sure Winter knew he was just poking fun by thumbing over his cheekbones gently, staring down into his eyes. 

“Been too long,” Winter growled, moving in to suck on Peter’s jaw and no doubt leaving a mark. Winter was possessive in a way none of the people Peter had ever been with were, but he really liked it. 

“Sorry—” Peter gasped, arching his back and grounding his growing erection into Winter’s firm stomach. It was his work that had kept him too busy and too tired for them to be intimate the last week and Peter was missing it just as much as Winter clearly was. 

“No need to be sorry, маленький паук,” Winter told him, then he squeezed Peter’s ass, bit into his bottom lip, and marched them into the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> found this when i spent two hours cleaning out my gdrive! enjoy :D
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
